


Soft Place to Land

by gayspaceman



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Abandonment, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Waitress AU, adding tags as I go, saazed and taako is an abusive relationship, there's a bunch of npc's, this is a main focus on taakitz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayspaceman/pseuds/gayspaceman
Summary: Taako, previous star of “Sizzle it up With the Taacos” finds himself in his fifth year working at a diner in Faerun, “Breakfast of Balance” run by Lucretia. He only finds comfort in the pies he gets to make.Based on the songs/story of “Waitress” the Musical. This does not follow the exact storyline and is merely inspired, there is a lot of changes and adjustments to fit the characters and the world. Do not expect this to be a carbon copy of the “Waitress.”





	Soft Place to Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Based On Songs: "What's Inside" "Opening Up"  
> TWs For Chapter: Mention of Abandonment, Mention of Abusive Relationship

It’s a Sunday morning and light has spilled into the kitchen of a small cottage on the corner of Balance St. in New Elfington District. In the kitchen, they were two figures, standing five feet apart each doing their own task. 

One is standing next to the oven, his hands on a pie crust dough which was being rolled into small balls. His long brown hair is braided back to keep out of his face as he’s razor focused on the task at hand. Each finger of his was coated in flour and he was gently kneading the dough. 

On the other side of the room is someone almost identical, except her hair is short and curled, and her face is dotted with freckles. She is mixing in a bowl a fruit concoction full of different berries, sugar and a pinch of salt. She’s almost as focused as the male, but her movements are more lax. 

“Hey dingus, you almost done over there?” she spoke up. “Because I’m getting pretty bored just mixing a bunch of raspberries.”

“Perfection takes time, doofus,” the man started to flatten the balls ever so slightly and wrap them delicately in plastic wrap. “Especially since we’re going to need the crowd approval of this recipe to get another season, let’s take our time.”

The woman rolled her eyes, “okay fine,” she took the tray from her brother and slipped it into the fridge. “Now we wait. Any ideas, Taako?”

“Mmm, we should plan the outfits for our next live show. Don’t shoot me down right away, but I’m thinking- red robes. Good, yeah?” Taako washed the remaining flour off his hands and sat at the creaking wooden breakfast table. 

“Oh  _ God,  _ you’re getting the fashion taste of my husband,” she groaned and sat next to him. 

“Don’t compare me to Barold, Lup. I am far superior, besides, you love me more,” he smirked at her as Lup rolled her eyes. 

“Of course I love you more, doofus, you’re my favorite brother.”

“I’m your only brother.”

“Exactly!”

Thirty minutes passed as the two siblings discussed the next look. They settled on short red jackets, something somewhat iconic and they could match them. Lup had made the joke about having jackets over robes- which Taako took to heart and almost forced them to do. 

Lup got up and took the dough out of the fridge and unwrapped the balls, working her baking mastery. Taako watched carefully, while he tapped his nails against the table. She had gently rolled out the dough so it was perfectly ¼ of an inch thick. It was mesmerizing watching either of the twins work, especially in the silence of their home. It was authentic and real, it was just passion and love. Or, that’s what Barry had told Lup. 

She gently folded the circle into fourths and placed the dough into a pie dish so the tip would be in the dead center. Carefully, she unfolded the corners and let the dough naturally shrink down into the sides of the dish. 

Taako stood and stretched his back, arching his arms upward, bones cracked and the sound echoed through the small kitchen. As Lup started crimping the edges, Taako brought over the filling and a spoon. Lup finished and without any amount of communication, Taako stepped in with ease and started scooping the filling in as she began to cut the strips of dough for the top. In moments, the pie was in a state of perfection just before the bake. 

Lup was rinsing out the filling dish as Taako popped it into the oven and set the timer. They both sighed happily. Even after years of cooking and baking, even after they did it for a living, there was something so satisfying about the moments of silence in the kitchen. Yes, the twins were impatient and didn’t love the waiting, but there was something so perfect about the second after putting on a timer. Lup herself even enjoyed rinsing off cutlery and used dishes. 

“Taako, can you pass me the egg shells for the compost?” Lup was drying her hands with a small rag when the eggs had come flinging toward her. The remains of the shells hit the wall and streaked down a bit with a now a streak of yolk stained the flowery wallpaper. “What are you, eight?” She scooped the shells off the wall and held them in her hand.

Taako stuck out his tongue. “You got so boring after you married Barry.”

She smirked and crushed the shells in her hand. “Oh yeah? Count the shells!” She threw the small pieces of egg shell towards Taako who quickly tried to cover his face. Most of them went into his hair, which he was definitely not happy about. “Still boring?”

Taako narrowed his eyes and quickly grabbed the filling spoon. He bent back the top and flung the fruit filling towards her. His laugh had filled the room as her shirt became stained with the red-purple jam like substance. “Oh you little shit!”

The following forty five minutes were spent in all out food fight as leftover flour, butter and sugar was tossed between the siblings. Batter coated their arms and raspberry juice stained their shirts. All the time, they were laughing and enjoying their time together. They had not had a good old fashioned food fight since they were younger, and this time they had no aunt to tell them not to throw food.

Then the oven went off. 

And Taako was brought back to the present. He was standing in a small, less than gourmet kitchen, kneading dough. He must’ve been kneading the dough for a long time as it had crusted around his fingers, this was not how you did pie dough. 

“Taako? Earth to Taako? The oven is preheated,” Magnus Burnsides, his fellow employee at his current workplace, was waving his hands in front of Taako.

“I heard it, I’m just letting it… you know... heat longer,” Taako wipes the remaining flour on his apron and dusts off the counter. He slips the ruined dough into the trash and shrugs it off. 

“Obviously,” Magnus smiles and rolls his eyes. “Make sure you put the pies in, Davenport will be here soon and we open in thirty minutes.”

“Aren’t I  _ your  _ manager?” Taako raises an eye at the burly man. “Do you want another inventory check overnight?”

“You have no real power!” Magnus shot him finger guns and walks into the main foyer of the diner. Taako would admit, the tall man did not look good in the light blue slacks. The blue shirt clung to his biceps and the pants were tight on his waist. Some would say it was a good look, but all Taako could see was the stretched out material.

He let out a long sigh and pops the rest of the unruined pies into the oven and set the timer, they would be ready just in time for the morning rush. For now, it was just him and Magnus in the diner as there were no signs of his other two regular coworkers to arrive yet.

As that thought passed through his mind, the door jingled. In walks a small red headed man with pointed ears. He was covered in a puffy red jacket and walks passed the counter.

“Morning Cap’port!” Magnus chimes from behind the counter. 

“Magnus, I told you not to call me that,” the red head respondes, he goes towards the break room and places his things down. “Good morning, Taako.”

“Yo, Cap,” he smirks.

“God, not you too, I don’t understand how  _ Davenport  _ is hard to say,” he grumbles to himself before tying an apron around his waist. Moving out of the break room, Davenport slips a hairnet over his short shaggy hair and Taako lets out a small snort.

“Looking sharp, stud.”

“You do know you don’t have to make fun of me every single time I put this on, right?” Davenport cracks his knuckles and starts getting prepped for the day by removing meats from the back freezer.

“Perks of the job, my man.”

Time passes as the three work the diner to a status of hospitality; cleaning off tables, wiping windows, turning the sign from _ Closed _ to  _ Open _ , the usual. Only to be followed by the morning rush. 

First, as per usual were the sleepy college students coming in for a quick coffee.  _ Best, for the price, in town! _ Or, that’s how Magnus advertised. A popular regular, one that everyone dislikes, was Lucas Miller.

He was a close family friend of the owner of the shop, but, God, Taako hates him. Magnus tolerates him at best and Merle could give less of a shit.

Lucas walks in and a gives a small tired wave before finding a booth and sitting with his laptop open. Other students fellow suit with tired smiles and waves, finding the same nooks that Lucas has. Magnus began to take orders and ration out coffee. 

“Can I get you anything?” Taako slings himself on the side of Lucas’ booth. The one thing about Lucas being so frequent means he doesn’t have to be too formal. 

In a nasaly voice without lifting his eyes from his screen, he says, “Coffee, black please.”

Taako rolls his eyes and nudges the already poured coffee cup towards Lucas’ hand.

“Thanks Taako,” and without looking, Lucas brings the cup up to his lip and takes a long sip and goes back into his own world.

“Nerd,” Taako mumbles and walks across the room to collect more orders. 

An hour or two passes when Merle Highchurch finally shows up to work. 

“Look who decided to finally come in,” Taako says clinking down his coffee pot.

“Why are you late Merle?” Magnus chimes in. 

“-And don’t use the masturbation excuse again.”

Merle gives a chaste laugh and ties and apron around his waist. In a croaky voice he respondes, “I just got caught in the parent drop off line. It’s ridiculous, how many people have kids in this world? The answer is  _ too many. _ ”

Magnus pipes up, “I always drop Angus off early, he likes to greet his teachers andl I can actually get to work on time.”

“You also don’t sleep in till the last minute, Maggy,” Taako gives a Merle a side glance and waltzes to his next table.

“We can’t all be parent of the year,” Merle picks up a notepad and de-cafe pot and begins to walk off. “Sometimes we here just because we’re here.”

“I don’t know about you, but I like how the days are the same. Routine is beautiful.” Magnus shrugs and continues his previous work of cleaning off the counter. “Speaking of which, Angus is going to be stopping by after school.” 

That certainly brightens the mood of both Merle and Taako. To Angus, they played some sort of male role model, most likely the “weird” and “gay” uncle. As well, he was one of the few regulars of the shop they could stand. 

Angus Burnsides, previously Angus McDonald, had been Magnus’ son for about six years now. Magnus was originally his godparent, but once a terrible accident occurred, he became his foster parent. Then two years ago, Magnus officially adopted Angus and the two couldn’t be happier. 

Taako sometimes has the thought of having kids, he was jealous of Magnus and the bond between them. But the fear he’s going to be a bad parent outweighs the want of adoption. Angus gives him hope though, more hope than his own partner gives him.

Angus would go to Taako for many subjects in school as Magnus had said he never got the best grades. So Taako, between orders, would help with small things and pretends he remembers everything. The kid was in fifth grade, that was years ago to Taako! Though he’ll never admit it, Taako will sometimes go home and read some of the curriculum just so he can help Angus. He’s certain Magnus knows, but he says nothing. Besides, Magnus understands Taako has a reputation to uphold. 

Many others that would stop by. A lovely woman by the name of Ren would come and rave about his past TV show and order his daily fresh pie.

Though, he did not discuss about the TV show much anymore. In all honesty, in the five years that have passed, Taako has tried to push  _ Sizzle It Up with the Taacos  _ far from his mind. Though, Ren and others made that quite difficult.

Others would trail through like Sloan and Harley who work at the repair shop down the street. Klarg, an admirer of Taako, who was the local “jack of all trades.” Jess, a famous wrestler. Gram, a train connoisseur. Roswell, a police officer. And the list goes on and on. 

The most frequent of customers was actually quite close to Taako. A man who went by the name of Barry Bluejeans. His brother in law, or, former brother in law? The relation was confusing. 

Taako looks up from refilling a coffee pot and sees Barry walk in. He gives a small wave towards him and sits at his regular booth, iPad in hand. He looks tired as usual and his hair seems to be graying faster than normal.

“I assume no decaf today, Barold?” Taako smiles and cocks his hip. 

Barry looks up and seems startled for a moment, then his face relaxed and he gives Taako a tired smile. “I do need the caffeine. Thanks Taako.”

Taako nods and pours into the empty cup that was sitting on the table. “How’s Astral Clinic?”

“Good, good.” Barry unwraps sugar packets and small containers of creamer. “How’s this place holding up?”

“Oh, the usual. I heard Noelle, Killian and Carry almost burned the place down yesterday, but what are you going to do?” Taako shrugs and grabs a menu for Barry. “I know you’ve basically memorized this, but we got some new pie flavors and french toast.”

Barry gives a small chuckle. “I’ll take the pie. It’s her recipe right?”

Taako gulps and gives a wide smile. “Yup. Deep shit blueberry baked.”

“Deep shit?”

“Deep dish!” Taako gives a wounded chuckle. “Sorry my man, I’m a bit tired.”

Barry nods and mixs the sugar and cream into his coffee. “How have you been holding up, Taako?”

“Let me go put in your order, they’re fresh out of the oven,” Taako gives him a small nod and a wave of his left hand, then hurries off. Barry looks like he was about to say something, but it was Taako’s speciality avoiding questions regarding his wellbeing and his life in general. Especially when dealing with Barry, his brother in law whose wife left after six months of being married. 

For the first year of her disappearance, both found comfort in the memories she had left, but then found it way to painful and began to drift from the subject. Now they only see eachother on the days Barry comes by for his usual coffee and to read a novel on his device.  _ It’s better this way,  _ Taako thinks everytime,  _ forget and move on.  _

Barry is a constant reminder his sister leaving, but so was everything else. The pies he made were the ones they would make together. Everytime he cooked he expected to have the brunette by his side. Even the house he lived in was once one they shared, and sometimes, Taako would wait outside for a moment and just pray that she’ll be sitting at the breakfast table waiting on a pie to bake.

It hasn’t happened though. And Barry’s dumb, sad face reminded him of that.

He cut a slice of pie and asks Magnus to deliver it. 

Hours slowly pass, Taako was in and out of the kitchen doing some more restocking of pies. As well as occasionally helping Davenport with the lunch rush. Grilled cheeses don’t grill themselves.  

Taako was just delivering fish and chips to Roswell when he heard a familiar barking from the door. He turned to see ten year old Angus Burnsides leaning on Johann the dog wearing a red vest.

“Hello sir!” He greets brightly at Taako.

“Hey there magic boy, how’s it hanging?” Taako smiles sheepishly at Roswell and motions for Angus to sit at the counter. 

Johann carefully guides him over, all the while acting as a support. Angus has a bum leg and, about a year ago, Magnus decided it would be helpful to get a service dog incase Angus got into trouble and he wasn’t around. It annoyed the fuck out of Davenport that a dog was allowed in the diner, but he couldn’t say anything.

Angus lifts himself onto the high stool and gives a big grin to Taako. “I’m doing quite well, sir! I got a 100% on my book report.”

“Impressive, what did you read?”

“Oh just something light,  _ ‘Groundwork of the Metaphysics of Morals,’ _ the one by Immanuel Kant,” he brings out his bag to place the book on the counter while Taako stares at him slack jawed. 

“Magnus get your talented son out of here, he’s making Taako feel stupid again,” Merle calls with a smirk.

Magnus pokes his head from the kitchen and sees Angus. He places down his tray and comes over to give him a smothering hug.

“How was school?”

“Pretty good, I was just telling Uncle Taako about my book report, 100%,” the boy says proudly.

“The Kant book?” Magnus eyes it on the counter.

“You can’t say that! There’s a child here,” Merle pipes up.

Taako rolls his eyes. “Kant, not cun-”

“I think we get it!” Magnus interjects. “Good job buddy! We can go out after my shift to celebrate.”

Angus nods and grins for what seemed the millionth time. Taako loved seeing that kid smile, reminds him that there’s something good in life. The kid was doing advanced work at only the age of eleven, if there’s someone like Angus in this world, maybe the world wasn’t that bad.

Magnus pats his back and wandered off to refill drinks and bring out meals.

“Sir, can you help me with my math?” 

Taako sucks in some air, math was for sure his worst subject. “Sure kiddo, what’s on the menu today?” 

“Well, I’ve been doing a lot of quadratics, parabolas and their formulas.”

“Guisnetit.”

Angus laughs a bit. “I’m having a bit of trouble though, there’s three different forms of the formula and-”

Taako squints at the sheet Angus put in front of him. “Eugh, why have three different forms for the same thing?”

“Well!” Angus begins pointing at the formulas. “The vertex form gives the vertex of the parabola and the y coordinate is the maximum or minimum value. You get that from the variables h and k. Then you have the factored form that gives you the roots, or the x intercepts, of the parabola. The variables s and r. You can also get those from the quadratic formula. Finally, standard form gives you the y intercept which is c. I’m just having trouble getting standard form into vertex form, it’s called completing the square.”

Taako stares blankly. “Are you sure you want my help, Ango? You seem to know this pretty well. And, well, I basically stopped learning math years ago.”

“It’s okay sir, it’s just good enough to explain it all. I see it now actually! You divide ax squared and bx by a, and then-”

“Good luck!” Taako ruffles his hair and goes over to Barry’s table. He seems like he’s about to leave.

“Ready for the cheque?”

Barry nods and pulls out his wallet. “Pie is good as usual. And, uh, sorry about earlier.”

“Don’t worry about it Barold, the past is the past,” Taako slips out the bill from a pocket on his apron and place it on the table.

“Oh! I almost forgot. Congrats!”

“Hm?”

“The ring,” Barry points to Taako’s left hand, the third finger. “You got engaged, right?”

Taako stares blankly at a small gold ring with a tiny diamond.  _ Fuck, how drunk was I last night? Fuck! Saazed isn’t even going to be back for days- there’s no way I got engaged while I was drunk, right? Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, damn- _

“Taako?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, thanks,” he sweeps up the cash on the table. “Have a good day, Bluejeans.”

Barry nods and waves before heading to the door.

Taako places a shaky hand on the table and whispers to himself, “fuck me in the ass.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first TAZ fanfic, so the characterization may not be 100%. if you see any problems don't hesitate to message me on my tumblr or instagram.
> 
> tumblr: @gay-spaceman  
> insta: @gayspaceman


End file.
